Season 5
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: I'm sorry, I just don't approve of season 4s design. so here is my idea... 5 years after Tamers... well, as of right now, we've just got a lot of kids with hero worship issues, especially Suzy... and her belt, vest, and goggles.


-_- I just heard about season 4. The only girl's name is Izumi, for god's sake! It looks like something from Cubix! Or else season 1, with Joe +100lbs, and the ditching of TK and Kari, and Sora and Mimi melded or something… I'm sorry, but I may have to do what three of my friends did when Tamers came along… pretend that the next season is a different show. It is, if you think about it.  
So anyway, Mayko and I sorta went nuts with creating goggle-GIRL characters. Like yours truly. Yes, I do voluntarily wear goggles by now. On occasion! Boredom causes me these torments. Well… We want to continue. Tamers was the best idea and season so far, as far as we're concerned. I don't personally care if they steal this, even though it is my idea. Mostly. Yes, I got inspiration from elsewhere, but most of the ideas are mine, with a few of Mayko's. for once! I used the Char's Japanese ages, btw, so don't find my age ratios too odd!  
Alright, as I said. I don't own digimon. I do own this story, and the original characters in it. I have but one condition if one of the companies decides they like the idea; my characters name MUST remain Lyra, with the nickname of Ly. In Japan, she can be Liha… her name is usually changed to that or Rya anyway to pronounce it right. If anyone feels like contacting me, especially if you wanna help me animate it… CulumonLyra@aol.com.

****

Digimon Season four** five**

1: Heroes were made for worshipping. (Apparently)

Little Suzy Wong had a big hero worship problem. By now, 3 years after having become a Tamer, she'd adopted her own pair of goggles, a set of belts around her leg, and of course the all-important vest. She was never seen without Lopmon, and his brother was usually with them too. Albeit she'd long passed the cute otaku phase… Some wondered if the new her was worse. Others just wondered if she had ADD.

Over all, she was your typical, although overly spunky, 7th grader. She went to school, came home, did her homework, taught her Digimon slang, and played/watched Digimon. She'd become more or less obsessed with the video games too… the goggles she now wore as much as possible had originally been an accessory for game playing only. Which was exactly what she was doing right that moment. With a laugh, her older brother, vest and all, wandered out of the house and headed for the park. She'd catch up to him quickly enough… as long as she didn't try telling Lopmon to go faster… He knew Lopmon still had nightmares about that day as Antiramon. Terriermon glanced at his brother, and they both shrugged before he took off out the door and after his Tamer. Lopmon laughed gently, and collapsed on the floor in front of the couch. Another long day… and they were probably going to be late again.

**********

Across town, Ai and Makoto sat on opposite ends of their couch, snide looks on both their faces, as they had just come out of yet another fight. Yes, siblings fought a lot… but the two 5th grade twins were just ridiculous… and almost torturous to their Digimon, Impmon. While on the show, Willis had wound up with two Digimon, Impmon had come upon the unfortunate fate of having to Tamers, the exact reverse. At one point, he'd been out to do almost nothing but destroy anything he could, now he just wanted some peace. Peace and quiet, more accurately. He hopped off the middle of the couch, where he had been sitting before, and flipped on the internet. Heck, so what if he was a Digimon? He was allowed to surf the web. "Hey, you two…" he called back to his Tamers. "The meeting is in 20 minutes… you better get headed for the-" before he could finish, the door had already slammed behind the two. "Yet another argument solved instantly," he chuckled, listening to the familiar dial tones of the modem…

"Hey, wait a second!" the two chorus, peeking their heads back in. "You gotta come with us!"

**********

Timei… he was almost as bad with hero-worship as Suzy. It was almost no wonder, since they were best friends… But he was one of those kids who would still give anything to have a Digimon. And his hero-worship extended far beyond that of the older Tamers, although he *had* taken his sister's puppet the first chance he'd gotten. Nope, this kid had a black laptop with him at all times, and his dark brown hair was cropped, long and slanting towards the back. Once he'd been a quiet little boy who liked to play with his sister's puppet and watch Digimon… now, yes, he was quiet in life… but the sound of his fingers against the keys of his laptop filled the Katou residence at all hours. He could type at over 80 words per minute, a speed that would make even Izzy proud, though his average was only about 30 since he always had the puppet on one hand. But yet all the boy cared about was getting smarter, and getting a Digimon… He wanted to be just like Ken. Which dearly scared his already slightly paranoid sister, as she stood at his doorway, watching him work on a new antiviral program. With a sigh she headed out the door for her meeting…

**********

"Mother!! Grandma can take care of him, I've got to get to our meeting!" Rika objected, motioning between her tiny baby brother, Hima, and her grandmother.

"You promised me you'd take care of him though!"

"I know! Mom, the meeting is only two hours or so long… I'll be back well before sunset. Renamon can make sure of it, if you want her too…"

"Well, alright… but you'll have to take care of him the moment you get back!" Rika sighed and nodded, storming out of the house. You'd think her mother would've learned, after the situation with her 15 years earlier. But no… she'd gotten pregnant off of another boyfriend, and ended up with another child, whom she'd promptly pawned off on her daughter and own mother so she could go back to modeling. There was only one thing that bothered her… Rika was still not entirely sure who her dad was… But she did know, from the genetics they'd been studying, that both parents had to have the gene for purple eyes, in order for a person to have them. Yes, her mom had purple eyes, but… it wasn't exactly the most common eye color. And when Hima was born with purple eyes, and orangish red hair… Well, let's just say she was convinced that the adorable little guy wasn't just her half brother.

**********

A girl by the name of Lyra slumped herself out on the steps of the park, sighing as she listened to the birds flutter through the trees. "It's so much different here than America…" she whispered, feeling the wind blow her hair with it. "What do you think, Elecmon? Should we have come here? Or were we better off in America?"

"It was here or North Carolina…" he chuckled, sticking his head out from the bushes. "And I think that here gives Jami the best chance to grow up to be just like you. I still don't know how you convinced your parents to move here…"

"Because they're overly protective, wanted me to have what I wanted, yet couldn't bear the thought of their 'little girl' being out on her own…" she snarled. Little… ha, she was 6'2" already, and still growing… scared the heck over most the kids at school, because she was taller than most kids in the top grade and she was only a Freshman. "And also… We've got enough hero worshippers in the world without you encouraging my little sister to become one," she huffed in response, staring off into the sky again. She shook her head lightly so that her headphones went back into place over her ears… "I just hope I can get used to it…" she muttered to no one, awaiting the arrival of those that she knew would come. She'd seen them, heard about them too… the other Tamers. That's why Elecmon had said either there or North Carolina… both were about the only two places Digimon had been started, except Colorado, where they were from. And he was it in the way of ones from Colorado apparently. In the end, Japan had won out… but she still kept in regular contact with the others.

Now… she was just waiting, shaking impatiently and adjusting her hat to keep her fingers, who longed for the strings of her guitar, from moving. They'd be there soon… so soon. She could hear one of them wandering towards there now…

"Guilmon!! Don't you think you've had ENOUGH bread?!" he whined, shoving his falling goggles back on top of his head and pretending to swat at the red and black creature beside him. Most anyone would mistake him for a dinosaur… Even though most knew what he was by now, time makes people forget. Lyra herself knew she would have forgotten about Digimon's existence without her own, electrical partner around.

"But Takato! I'm still hungry…"

"Boys will be boys," came another voice, a stern female one. The girl humphed at the two guys… Lyra knew her name to be Rika… Both of them, as well as four others that she guessed would be present soon, were in the grade above her. All 15, or 16 in the case of this girl and one of the boys.

"Rika, give them a break! I bet you Takato had to do a LOT to get out here on time…" scolded an almost hyper sounding female voice. Jeri, the boy called Takato's girlfriend…

"Well, um, that is to say…" he trailed off. Lyra peeked around the bushes she and Kamemon had been hiding beside, and rolled her eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Pathetic. Just like most every guy back in America… I guess some things really *are* universal."

"Like spying being rude?" came a somewhat amused voice from behind her. She spun around and panicked at the sight of the boy standing there… One of the only kids anywhere near as tall as her, who sported a visor that he had caused a riot over not being able to wear in class.

"Kazu?!" She yelped, mentally slapping herself for it. she sounded like such a ditz when she said things in that tone of voice… comparable to Mimi, almost. But that's what she got from her variety of usable voices.

"Yeah. Who are you, and how do you know my name? Oh, I get it… your that smart girl, right?" he snapped back.

"S-smart?" she stuttered, again mentally kicking herself. True, she was 2 grade levels ahead in math… but she could hardly keep up in any other subjects… Through some strange bought of luck she'd been sent to the same class as him for math, making him one of the only two others she had a class with. "You're in that math class too!" she corrected, finally finding her correct voice again.

"But it's only one grade ahead for me. And I heard you know three languages…"

"1 and 2 halves would be far more accurate, and we were required to take them back home…"

"Why am I talking to you, anyway? You were spying on my friends… HEY! KENTA, TAKATO! Get over here and help me with this pest!" he hollered, waving at the rest of the group, which all but some of the youngest members of had now arrived.

"Oooo can I help too?" Makoto grinned, racing over behind the two older Tamers.

"No way! She could kill you by sitting on you, probably!" Kazu laughed again. Lyra had been slowly loosing it anyway, her want to fight overriding the other instinct to simply race off before they got there.

"BAKA!!! Bakaneyou!" she yelled, shoving the boy who had been holding on to her arm over and standing up. Ok, so they weren't cuss words she was yelling, but they seemed appropriate at the time. "You guys want a fight, we'll give it to you!!!" she screamed, breathing heavily and grasping her D-arc in her hands, a stack of cards in the other, as Elecmon pulled himself back out from under the bushes and struck a fighting pose.

"WHOA! She's got a Digimon TOO!!" Ai chirped, shoving past her twin brother and barreling right for Elecmon. "Kawaii!"

"Sis, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Makoto said quietly, loud enough for others to hear but not his squealing sister. The moment she tried to put her hand on Elecmon's head to pet him, a static bolt like lightening shot accidentally between the two. "Hey, she can't say I didn't warn her…" he shrugged, glancing warily between Rika beside him and Henry a few feet back.

"You know…" Renamon said, stepping out from no where, "She's right. She obviously is a Tamer too…"

"So our next member is some hot-headed American girl who's taller than 95% of the population?" Kenta said shakily, glancing to Kazu for an answer, as usual.

"Nothin doin. We got enough girls as is!" he declared, storming off. Kenta nodded and repeated this action… Marineangemon, Kenta's small digimon, shrugged and disappeared into midair, in Renamon's standard form, to places unknown.

"You know, they could be a lot nicer. Even with you, there's only half as many girls as guys," Henry said, in apology for the behavior of his friends. "I suppose you know all our names…"

"I'm good at those things. I'm Lyra Yakitate… If any of you care."

"That's gonna freak me out all week now. What is a clearly American girl doing with a Japanese last name?" Takato whined suddenly.

"My dad was adopted."

"AHHH… Thanks, that just saved me a lot of-"

"SORRY I'm late everyone!!!" came a squeal from nearby, and the heavy clunk of platforms on cement could be heard as a young, magenta haired, and goggled girl ran into the clearing. Terriermon's eye began to twitch as he heard the moans of complaint from his brother, who was most likely stuffed into Suzy's backpack. Both of the two brothers had suffered irreparable mental damage from their 5 years around that girl, and both were fortunate not to be physically scarred as well. "Lyra?" she chirped, staring at the girl for a moment, then setting her backpack a little more roughly than Lopmon would appreciate before charging the older girl with a hug. "LYRA!!! What are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Suzy, but I'm guessing you have a Digimon then…"

"That's an understatement. It's more like he's got her…" Terriermon sighed. "The only thing she's got him is by the ear most the time!"

"Tact, Terriermon…" Henry said out the corner of his mouth.

"Well, this is one big happy reunion, and frankly, I'm stumped," Jeri sighed, glancing around. "Takato, lets go get some ice cream and come back once they've found out what's going on."

"Ok…" those remaining in the clearing sweatdropped as they watched the two walk away. Three girls and two guys remained there, waiting for the two latest deserters to leave ear-shot.

"Oh, they're real nice," Elecmon grumbled, then smiled sheepishly when he realized that those remaining were staring at him.

Bwahahaha! *is going plum crazy eating plums and drawing character designs* Fa-la-la! I could use some help on a few aspects, mainly everything but plot and characters, of this story! So please review, and feel free to e-mail your little hearts out!


End file.
